


Beautiful Rose (It Started with Hot Chocolate)

by HouseElfMagic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: #give rose a girlfriend 2017, F/F, bella is alive, first time writing femslash, ryan kane is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseElfMagic/pseuds/HouseElfMagic
Summary: Rose was done with her ex-boyfriend and his gay crisis. She was not, however, prepared to have her own little gay crisis.Er... bi-crisis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So no, Bella isn't dead, but Kane is. Basically post-canon, but only by a few weeks. First time writing femslash, so please have mercy.

Rose was done with her ex-boyfriend and his gay crisis. She was not, however, prepared to have her own little gay crisis.

Er... bi-crisis.

 

Rose never really thought of girls that way. Sure, she's looked at curves and delicate skin and thought it aesthetically pleasing, but it was only ever in an artistic or comparative way. She wasn't gay or anything. She liked boys. Had liked Lukas, before he turned into a cheating douche.

She understood why, but she deserved better. Still, she told no one.

She never thought she'd be in even a vaguely similar situation.

Then she saw her. At first, Rose felt herself do a double-take because whoa, Tivoli did NOT have models around here, but jesus.

She didn't think of it as anything other than jealousy at first. She wore a lot of makeup, Rose noticed. She had ruby red lips and stunning eyeshadow. She looked picture perfect.

So what the hell was she doing in Tivoli? She assessed the girl's facial features and red-tipped hair and knew with absolute certainty that it was not anyone that went to school at Red Hook. Yet, she couldn't be older than eighteen, not with that babyface.

So Rose raised her eyebrow, shrugged, and continued carrying her groceries to her dad's beat-up pickup.

She didn't give the girl another thought until she saw her again, several days later.

 

It was full-out winter now in Tivoli. A light dusting of snow was coating every outdoor surface and people had already excitedly put up their Christmas decorations, Menorahs, etc. It was sure beautiful, but it was also really fucking cold.

That's was one thing she didn't like about Tivoli, how freezing cold it got by mid-October. Half the year was sweater-weather at best and triple-layers and shivering at worst. Thankfully today the sun was keeping the cold at bay a bit, so Rose's teeth weren't chattering as she checked out the shopping at Red Hook. Red Hook itself was far from a big city, but it was better than Tivoli, and had a few big-name department stores and a Starbucks which was always a nice treat.

She had three tops and a pair of ripped skinny jeans to try on for a party outfit, but the jeans were too tight at the ankles and the tops--well. They were far from ideal. She sighed and picked up her still-hot hot chocolate and opened the door--

Right into the girl. She looked the exact same, just wearing different clothes, and now she looked startled.

"Oh!" Rose said, her hot cocoa tipping out of her hand and plummeting toward the floor. She pouted briefly before checking on the girl, who was now blinking in shock.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Rose apologized.

"No, no, it was my fault! Really, I should have knocked instead of just reaching for the handle, so--" and then she noticed the drink all over the carpet "--shit! I made you spill your coffee!" Now she seemed genuinely upset and guilty.

"It's fine. It was getting cold anyway." Rose lied.

"Seriously, let me get you another, yeah? Starbucks is just down the way--if you're done shopping, that is." Rose wasn't sure what to say. Sure, she was done, and she hadn't found what she'd come for but. It was a long drive back to Tivoli in a truck with a broken radio.

Starbucks it was.

"Okay." Rose finally said. The other girl positively beamed, turning those ruby red lips into a sinful smile.

"Great! What'd you get, anyhow?"

"Grande hot chocolate."

"Oooooh, I love their hot chocolate! I just might get one too!" And the girl lead them away from Belk's and toward Starbucks. Silence reigned for only a minute or two before Rose felt compelled to break it.

"You're not from Red Hook, are you?" The girl blinked in confusion at first, but readily answered.

"Well yes, but closer to Poughkeepsie, why?"

"Just that I've never seen you at my school."

"Oh, so you go to Red Hook High! Nah, my dad wanted me to go to Lincoln High, so I've only really been here more since school let out for the break."

"You're out already?"

"You're not?" She returned.

"Just two more days of exams until freedom." Rose said, opening the door.

"Well I sincerely wish you luck then." The girl replied with a playful tease on her lips.

The bored cashier stood waiting.

"What can I get for you, ladies?"

"Two grande hot chocolates and a blueberry muffin, please." The girl said before Rose could insist she could pay for her own drink.

"Alright, and what name can I have for the order?"

"Bella, and--I'm sorry, I haven't even asked for your name yet, how silly of me!" Bella said. Rose smiled at her before turning back to the cashier, and saying "Rose."

"Ooh, pretty name." Bella said as she carelessly handed the man a credit card.

"Not as much as yours, since yours does literally mean beautiful."

"And would you say that it is apt?" Bella asked, doe eyes blinking at her.

"I--uh--what--I mean--"

"I'm only teasing you!"

"Ah-- right. Well, what grade are you in?"

"Junior year. You?"

"Same."

"Hey, that means we're about the same age! How about that."

"Bella!" An employee called, handing her a muffin and a hot cocoa.

"I hope you don't mind my eating. I haven't had lunch yet." Rose's first thought was what would happen to Bella's bright red lipstick, but then she remembered she was meant to reply.

"Oh no, go right ahead." Bella smiled brilliantly at her and began unwrapping the muffin before tearing off a small chunk off the bottom to pop in her mouth.

"You have to save the best for last, you know." Bella said, indicating the top of the muffin that had strudel on it. Rose couldn't help but agree.

"Rose!" Rose went to collect her drink before returning.

"So what brought you to the city today?" Bella asked, propping her chin on one hand as she paused in eating.

They hardly noticed two hours passing before the wind started up enough to make audible noise. Only then did Rose check her phone and realize her dad would be worried sick if she didn't get home soon.

"Shit, I've gotta go before my dad gets worried."

"Okay. My dad's probably worried too right now. Overprotective dads." Bella rolled her eyes. "But hey, maybe we could meet up again sometime? Maybe next weekend, same time and place?"

"Sounds like a plan! Bye!" Rose called over her shoulder, waving with one hand. It sounded like fun. Now she just had to beg her dad for the car next Saturday.

 

They met up again after that, and again after that. They each got each other Starbucks gift cards for Christmas.

Rose was ecstatic to finally have a female friend to talk to amongst the testosterone-filled environment of Tivoli.

Sometimes they didn't just go to Starbucks. Bella helped Rose find a killer outfit for the party, and they both went to the in-mall spa once. It wasn't really surprising that Rose would want Bella to come to Tivoli more, that she invited Bella to her party.

Officially, the party was for the New Year two days ago, but unofficially the party was for the closing of the case on Ryan Kane. With all loose-ends finally tied up, Rose figured the town needed a little break, and her backyard was perfect for a bonfire.

Bella came, of course, because Rose asked.

She looked stunning, as usual, with a loose-fitting low-cut top, thin open jacket, and ripped skinny jeans. Rose meanwhile had dressed for much colder weather, wearing a heavy jacket and feeling rather inadequate sitting next to Bella. No one really made a big deal about Bella being there, though Rose knew they were probably wondering who this girl was that none of them had met before.

Bella was an extrovert and definitely good with people, so she had no trouble with the hordes of boys coming her way.

The fire was enough to let off quite a lot of heat, so Rose was beginning to regret her thick jacket. There were booze to help warm them up as well. Rose’s eyes scanned the crowd.

On her left, Lukas and Philip were whispering something--she supposed sweet nothings or other sickeningly adorkable things--since Philip was still being accepted by Red Hook. Lukas apparently realized the extent of his own power in the school’s social hierarchy and how when he treated Philip like a stalker, the whole school accepted it as truth. They were struggling to move past that assumption. Directly in front of her was the roaring bonfire, with a few people joking around on the other side of the circle, including a few people who’d brought marshmallows and were attempted to make s’mores. Directly on her right was Bella and several boys she had wrapped around her little finger.

She wasn’t sure what drunk idiot suggested it, but she heard a male voice call out, “Hey! We should play Truth or Dare! Who’s in?!” She had no desire to play, but then Bella looked away from her admirers directly towards Rose with a grin on her face.

“Oh, we should play! I never get to play truth or dare!” Her cheeks were flushed from the heat and the alcohol, but her smile was enough to convince Rose.

“Fine, fine.” She grabbed her beer and joined the other side of the fire.

“Eleven--twelve! Looks like we have plenty of people. So who wants to start?”

Someone Rose vaguely recognized under several layers of sweatshirts shouted “I will! and immediately said, “Tod! Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Tod said, trying to be all macho. Rose nearly rolled her eyes.

“I dare you to... strip to your skivvies for the rest of the game.” Tod smirked.

“Aw, you like my body that much?” He took off his shirt before pulling a bit of a show as he took off his pants as sensually as he could. Someone threw a beer can at him, causing the group to laugh as Tod pouted. He finally took off his pants completely and sat back down.

“Uh... James! Truth or dare?”

“Um... I’m gonna regret this, aren’t I? Truth.”

“Is it truth you have a crush on Ms. Halloway?”

“Bro, the thirty-year-old math teacher?!”

“Had, but yes, as you very well know.” James said, blushing.

“Uh... how about you? I’m afraid I didn’t catch your name yet.” James asked, looking at Bella.

“Oh, me? Name’s Bella.”

“Alright, Bella, truth or dare.”

“Hmmm... dare. Do your worst, pretty boy.” James smirked.

“Then I dare you to make out with the hottest person here. With. Tongue.” Bella rolled her eyes.

“Easy.” She said. She looked carefully around the circle at the guys practically drooling at her feet before her face lit up and Rose knew she’d had an idea. Bella stood up and stalked the few meager steps to stand in front of Rose.

Rose looked beside her, but Bella wasn’t going for that guy. By the time she’d turned her face back, she was met with cherry red lips on her own. She was completely unresponsive at first, sitting there in shock with wide open eyes full of disbelief. She felt a tongue prod at her lower lip and she decided it was best to close her eyes now so she wouldn’t see what was happening.

Hesitantly she opened her mouth a tiny bit and Bella took full advantage, leaning in more and tilting her head perfectly to the side. Bella’s hand snuck up to hold Rose’s hair, keeping her head in place as she made out with her for a few seconds before pulling back.

It wasn’t a bad kiss necessarily. Rose was obviously completely unprepared for it, but it wasn’t objectively bad. Plus Bella’s lips were far softer than Lukas’s and she didn’t smell like motor oil. She tasted a bit like beer though. Rose hesitated to do more than lightly let her tongue meet Bella’s exploring one.

And then it was over.

That Bella’s red lipstick was smeared was the first thing that Rose noticed. Then she just blinked as she tuned back in to the rest of the world and heard all the catcalls. She felt herself blush red and realized hastily that some of Bella’s red lipstick might now be on her lips. Quickly she brushed her hand over her lips to take off the red smear and confirmed her suspicions when the bonfire highlighted a dusting of red on her hand.

That was... something. She’d completely missed Bella asking someone else truth or dare and was pretty zoned out the rest of the night.

She wasn’t gay, okay? She wasn’t. She liked guys. And kissing was kissing, ya know? If you had your eyes closed, you’d barely know the difference. Though, the softness of Bella’s lips was certainly better than the roughness of Lukas’s, but otherwise, neither was better than the other.

A kiss was a kiss. What did it matter if it was a guy or a girl? It was just a kiss--a kiss on a dare at that. Maybe she was just flattered processing that Bella thought she was the hottest person in the circle.

Wait. Bella thought she was the hottest person in the circle?

Rose couldn’t concentrate for the rest of the night.

 

By the time she’d met up with Bella for coffee again she’d ~~overthought~~ ~~wondered~~ almost forgotten about the whole thing. Bella didn’t bring it up, so neither did Rose. They carried on conversation as easily as ever and as Rose sipped at her hot chocolate, she figured it really wasn’t a big deal. It was just a dare, so who cared?

It was when they were shopping that Rose finally breached the question of ex-boyfriends.

“I’ve just got one. A real dickhead.”

“What’d he do?”

“Tried to frame my dad for murder.” Rose had absolutely no idea how to react to that, but Bella saved her by following up with “You?”

“My ex broke up with me because he was gay.”

“Yikes. Yeah, that’s far from a confidence booster.”

“Tell me about it.” Rose said, rolling her eyes.

“So gay in an itty-bitty town. Wouldn’t expect it to be real accepting?” Bella asked, phrasing the sentence in a way that allowed Rose to opt-out, but she didn’t.

“Could have gone over better, but could have been a lot worse too.”

“That’s what I like about the city. They just don’t give a shit.”

“You’re--you’re ga-?”

“Gay? No. Bi? Yes.”

“Bisexual?”

“Yeah.” Rose clearly closed off a bit after that, so Bella left the conversation light, asking about fashion and school starting back soon.

Rose knew what she was googling when she got home.

 

Honestly, knowing that Bella was bisexual didn’t really change anything for Rose. She’d already had the shock and processing with Lukas, so this wasn’t really that strange to her, especially since it had less direct effect on her life than Lukas’s coming out. So they hung out like usual. Talked boys, enjoyed Starbucks hot chocolate, and did some shopping. Bella eventually opened up about her dad and his... work, but Rose decided not to let it get to her. After all, Bella wasn’t the one doing that, so... she’d let it go. But she had no intention of interacting with Bella’s father.

Unfortunately, the end of the break from school came far too soon, and Bella was again stuck in the city for far too long at a time. Sometimes they had so much homework and other responsibilities that they couldn’t make their weekly meetings, which always made the rest of the week rather sour. Rose hadn’t even realized that she’d made a best friend until she hardly saw her anymore.

Sure she’d been best friends with Lukas, but now that he and Philip were together, and after everything that happened, she didn’t really see him that much anymore, and she felt like a third wheel when he was with Philip.

She’d gotten rather used to having Bella around and was pretty disappointed to realize they wouldn’t be able to see each other as often. Thankfully, Bella’s dad was supportive of her having friends her own age, so he let her borrow the car to drive to Tivoli a lot.

Plus, both Rose and Bella’s schools were having some in-school teacher’s thing, so neither had school one Monday. Unfortunately, Bella was eager to try new things and was full of horrible ideas.

“Skinny dipping? Are you kidding me?”

“Not skinny dipping! It’s just swimming in the lake! Honestly, your mind can be so dirty sometimes.” Bella teased.

“Oh, my mind! I’ll have you remember that you’re the one that thought--”

“Nevermind that! So, you wanna?” She allowed the change in subject easily.

“In freezing cold weather?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m bored of shopping! I wanna do something different. And I don’t get to go swimming much, so this would be nice.”

“I cannot believe I’m agreeing to this...”

“Yes! Meet at the lake tomorrow at eleven? And bring your cutest swimsuit!” Bella called before hanging up. Rose shook her head at her now dark phone and sighed.

~~She still picked out her cutest swimsuit.~~

 

The water was absolutely freezing, Rose decided as she carefully dipped a single toe into the water. Bella laughed as Rose shivered.

“It’s cold!” Rose called pointlessly.

“It’ll be fine once you get used to it. At least I’m not pushing you in.” Rose narrowed her eyes.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Bella smirked.

“Try me.” Rose glared but let Bella finish putting on her sunscreen.

“We should have come later, so the sun could heat up the water more.” Rose said. Bella snorted in response.

“What sun?” She said, nodding up at the cloudy sky.

“Yet you’re still putting on sunscreen.” Rose deadpanned.

“I have pale skin and I want to keep it that way!” Bella replied. She did have really pale skin which was aesthetically pleasing, so Rose couldn’t really say anything. Bella was, for once, not wearing her usual makeup, apparently not trusting it’s water-proofing, but she still had red on in the form of a bright red bikini to match the streaks in her hair. Rose was rather jealous that she still didn’t appear to have even a pimple on her face. It just wasn’t fair.

She was far too pretty and perfect; it made Rose hyperaware of her own faults.

It was a wonder no guys had managed to snag her up yet.

Or girls. Because Bella was bisexual. Which meant she liked girls and guys.

Right.

“Why on earth did I let you talk me into this?” Rose said, looking anxiously at the water.

“Because I’m your best friend and you love me?” Bella teased. Rose exaggerated a sigh.

“The things I do in the name of friendship.”

“I bet you just wanted to see me in a bikini.” Bella said smirking playfully. Rose couldn’t help but admit that the bikini definitely did look good on her.

“Ha, you wish.” Bella rolled her eyes and motioned to the water.

“Well?” she said.

“Oh hell no. Your idea; you go first.” Bella cocked an eyebrow tauntingly.

“Alright.” She said backing up a few paces before running to the edge of the lake and jumping in.

“Canon ball!” She came up a few seconds later, soaking well and beaming as though the cold water was invigorating rather than off-putting.

“Well, c’mon!” Bella yelled. Rose hesitated but refused to completely chicken out so he slowly walked towards the shore and put one foot at a time in the water, wincing at the chill.

“That the best you can do?” Bella challenged. Rose paused to glare at Bella before inhaling deeply and jumping fully into the water.

Immediately she popped back out, eyes wide and breathing heavily from the shock of cold water. She felt water splash the side of her head and turned slowly to Bella who was dramatically acting innocent and looking away.

“Oh, it is on!” Rose hurled herself forward causing Bella to shriek and attempt to swim away, only to be caught up in Rose’s furious splashing.

“Uncle, uncle! I yield!” She said, giggling all the while. She spat out a bit of lake water and pulled a face before turning back to Rose.

Soon the two were competing at who could cross the length of the lake the fastest or who could hold their breath the longest.

They’d been messing around for about an hour when the first drops of rain hit. Despite being thoroughly soaked already, the girls hurried out into Rose’s dad’s truck, where Rose had thought to keep their lunch away from ants and other critters. Deciding to wait it out and see if the rain would let up, the two moved from the front seats to crawl into the back, leaving their lunches between them.

“Let’s see... apples, healthy. Soda--good, you remembered my orange Fanta. Hmmm... ham and cheese?”

“Close. Turkey with cheese.”

“And baked chips. Nice.”

“Well I wasn’t going to bring anything too extravagant. Anything more fancy wouldn’t fit in the basket.”

“True, true. Ah! Napkins. You thought ahead.”

“Yep, and towels are underneath the passenger seat.”

“You really did think of everything!” Bella said, leaning forward to grab a towel for her hair.

“I didn’t expect the rain.”

“Well what’s life without a little adventure?”

“You’re going to be the death of me. Next thing I know, you’re going to want to go skydiving.”

“You know, that’s not a bad idea--”

“Stop. Just stop right there. No. N-O, no.” Bella finally couldn’t keep a straight face and started laughing, and Rose realized she was being played.

“Shut up and eat your sandwich.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Bella teased. Rose rolled her eyes and opened her chips. Lunch went slowly, since the rain didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. Rose was putting her apple core in their improvised trash bag when Bella finally got to her own apple. It was bright red--almost a perfect match to her lipstick, had she been wearing it.

As Bella bit into the apple, Rose could imagine her wearing her lipstick. It was a sinful picture. A bit of juice ran down from the apple, proving its ripeness. Bella held the apple away from her face and wiped one side of her mouth with her hand, but Rose kept her gaze on the other side, where she’d missed some.

She tracked that drop as Bella tilted her head.

“What?”

“You missed some.”

“Oh! Where?” And without thinking, Rose leaned forward to wipe the tantalizing drop away with her thumb. Bella’s bottom lip dropped a bit in response, seemingly beginning a pout. She felt but didn’t see Bella’s eyes scanning her face and body language, looking for clues.

Clues to what, Rose didn’t know.

Maybe to what happened to Rose’s sanity. She was rather curious about that too. Rose shifted forward to apologize for being weird, but Bella apparently interpreted the action differently and hastily closed the distance between them with a burning kiss.

So maybe kissing guys and girls was a bit different. Lukas had smelled like motor oil and sometimes of cheap booze. The girl in front of Rose smelled like orange Fanta.

Lukas had been distant; Bella was anything but. She’d been happy with Lukas, but now... she wanted _more._

Whatever that meant.

Bella’s tongue crept out to lick at Rose’s lip and Rose allowed her entrance with a breathy sigh.

This was pleasant.

Bella’s right hand dropped the apple behind her uncaringly and moved to grasp the back of Rose’s head, tangling in her still-wet hair. Unlike at the bonfire, Rose kissed back.

Her ex-boyfriend was gay and she’d accepted him.

Bella was bi and she’d accepted her.

Maybe it was time she accept herself.

She tugged on Bella’s hair and smiled. This might all be new and frankly frightening, but she was looking forward to seeing where this might take her.

She tilted her head and kissed her best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
